gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QueenBuffy/Archive 3
Editing Thanks a lot ! I'll have it in my mind. I'm an admin in two wiki but I'm not sure I understand how things work here. I'd be grateful if you could explain me more about special rules in this wiki so as not to make anything bad during my edits. Thanks again ! User:GWAINE 11:06, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Could you also advise me about video uploading in this wiki ? 16:48, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, that's exactlly what i wanted to know, I suppose fanmade videos are forbidden. What about episode scenes videos ? 10:17, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, i noticed that but i don't know how. I would really appreciate it if you could help me ! Navbox images We need to be able to put House sigils into the navboxes for different regions and for houses by region. For example, the "House Tyrell" template navbox does currently contain a House Tyrell sigil, but the navboxes for "The Reach" (geographically) and "Houses from the Reach" should both have Tyrell sigils in them as they are the ruling House of the Reach. I can't figure out how to do this and my attempts have failed. This needs to be done very soon.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :Let me see what I can get done. 21:41, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::(putting a horizontal line below this message to separate the navbox image discussion from the slider discussion) ::QueenBuffy made a request for help, so I'm responding here. I assume the changes mentioned by The Dragon Demands are needed for more than just the navboxes that apply to The Reach. Therefore I just created two templates (similar to Template:House navbox) to help with this process. The templates are Template:Region navbox and Template:Regional houses navbox (feel free to rename them). They allow you to simply enter the information and a sigil image, then display the navbox as usual. You can see the templates working at User:JoePlay/test. Let me know if have any trouble converting any existing navboxes to use these new templates, if you choose to use them. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:53, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::P.S. Buffy, your signature template is causing all text after it to appear in a different font. This is because the template has twice, but there is only one . As a result, there is an open font-face tag. Just wanted to give you a heads up. :) JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:53, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- ::Also, I think we should switch out the Beric Dondarrion image in the front page slider for one linking to House Frey: they're important again due to Edmure's wedding and have been in the background since Season 1 so casual fans might need easier access.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:08, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd prefer to change out House Bolton then...instead of having two houses in the slider, have House Frey and perhaps another important character in Beric's place? 22:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::...then Roose Bolton. There's really only two people in House Bolton, Roose plus his bastard son. Roose has been married twice but both of his wives are dead; the first was childless, his son from the second one is also now dead. The Boltons of the current generation are not a big house. Also I apologize for changing the site poll on you and on insisting on these changes to the front page but...the shit is about to hit the proverbial fan.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:43, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :OOOo you SO just read my mind! LOL I JUST put Roose in the slider! LOL Oh and no worries about the poll, I appreciate any help with those things- I run out of ideas often! Oh, this Wed. be sure to listen to the Community Podcast. I was the featured guest and we discussed all things Game of Thrones!!! 22:45, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::My Queen! I think we should change Bolton's Main Page image for one of the latest episode. He looks almost fatherly in the current one.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:33, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Family tree images Would you be so kind as to update some family tree portraits? Sansa, Arya, Bran, and even Rickon have notably aged, as well as Myrcella and Tommen. Jaime and Tyrion could use updates as well, for the beard and the scar, respectively. And there are better Robb images. --Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:01, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :The Queen of Images is at your service Mi'Lord! 20:03, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :My fair Queen, I am dumbfounded by your quick and amazing job. My only nitpick is that Arya looks way weird in that image.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:30, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::lol Find an image of her you'd like me to use, and I'll go with that one then :) 20:31, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Podcast http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Community_Podcast Feel free to put up in a blog and share :) Kate 23:40, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :The podcast was very nice, thanks for the shoutout to everyone else. I don't personally think I've done a "good job" because by my own high standards I haven't done as much as I wanted (I blame that on the three crucial months lost to Ch'Vyalthan...I don't mean to fixate on that, but he really did shut me down in the three months leading up to the premiere when I was hoping to make up for earlier lost time). --->Anyway, the funny thing is...given that you were on the True Blood Wiki and from LA/TX area...when I've read your messages in the past, in my head I read them using the voice of Pam the vampire.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:29, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::OMG I wish LOL Did I disappoint? LOL I've moved around a lot, so I lost my country "Twang" along the way.. thank the Gods! 17:32, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Dany infobox photo Hey again! I'm not sure which photo you are talking about, the original, or the one I wanted to update with. As I'm sure you remember, I added a photo of Dany from 3x08 a few days ago, this one, which I experienced no problem with from the mods. And today I wanted to add this photo from the latest episode (3x09) but it kept getting reverted. Lionheartedcat (talk) 01:28, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Season 3 Ep 10 images Apparently some of the images released for the Season 3 finale were actually leaked by accident from HBO. They've asked us to delete them for now. They can be reinstated after the episode airs.--Werthead (talk) 17:07, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :Which ones? The screencap ones were from the trailer on the HBO site, so I doubt they mean that one. I think they might mean the one with Joff, Cersei and Pycelle in the small council room. I will start with that one. 17:12, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::The screencaps are usually okay, but to be sure I'm removing all of them bar only the ones that are clearly from the trailer, like the one with the Dragons we're using for the episode page. Everything else I'd keep off until after the episode airs.--Werthead (talk) 17:17, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Next time give me time to resave them. I've lost them now, as they are not saved to my laptop 17:18, June 8, 2013 (UTC) navbox I recently finished working on navbox templates for the Stormlight Archive Wiki, using your navbox for reference. Now that I am done, I wanted to give you a heads up that you are using the deprecated collapisble script and might want to update it. --Mbg2 (talk) 01:57, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, how are you ? I just would like to let you know that I'm available if there's anything I can do to help in this wiki. What do you think of the finale, I can't wait till season 4 ! 11:09, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Mhysa BUFFFFYYYY!!! Did you like the finale last night? I do not have a gentle heart 19:03, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it was really good. I hate the fact that we have to wait this long. I want moreeeeee!! :P I do not have a gentle heart 01:15, June 11, 2013 (UTC) True Blood At what point is it generally accepted that True Blood turned sour? Near as I can tell, it was good through Season 3 (due to Russell Edgington), then the Season 4 witches storyline really dragged on as a waste of time. Did Season 5 improve upon this? How do things look for Season 6?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:42, June 16, 2013 (UTC) : In my opinion season 5 was pathetic; the return of Russell Edgington was the only aspect that made it remotely bearable. Early reviews for season 6 are positive, with some people saying that the show has "returned to it's roots", so to speak, and got back in touch with what made it good in the first place. Fingers crossed.-- 14:49, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Do you think it can bounce back after two bad seasons? They do have Rutger Hauer now.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Jaime and the Lannisters Loosely speaking, my "favorite characters" are in order: 1-Daenerys, 2-Jaime, 3-...a combination of Myrcella and Shireen. They're really minor characters in terms of page count (so far, anyway) but I like the idea of them - the fact that Myrcella is this walking proof that Cersei isn't really a good mother, even though Myrcella basically looks like a younger mini-version of Cersei (I hope the show expands upon this, but Myrcella and Tommen basically had Stockholm Syndrome when they were living with Cersei before, or at least, they didn't know better....after Myrcella spends time with "sane people" with House Martell in Dorne, she realizes in retrospect how much Cersei mistreated and ignored her). Well, realistically my "third favorites" are a dozen-way tie topped by Barristan or some of the other better characters. Anyway, I want to make clear how I reconcile this with hating "House Lannister": Jaime isn't really a Lannister anymore, he gave up his House membership when he joined the Kingsguard. So I don't have a real paradox about hating Tywin/Joffrey/Cersei but liking Jaime; arguably it's one of the most interesting storylines in the series, Jaime's quest for redemption after losing his hand and realizing that without his martial ability, he's nothing, he's the guy everyone thinks is honorless (even though we later find out that in one of Martin's best examples of how it's a world of gray morality, Jaime saved all of King's Landing from the Mad King). Jaime's really stuck there - Eddard isn't angry he killed the Mad King, but that he didn't kill him earlier, before the war started, thus saving his father and brother and stopping all this mess. Well, hindsight is 20/20, and even Jaime probably thinks, retroactively, that had he known what Aerys was capable of he would have killed him sooner. That, and he was *struggling with his vows to protect the king*, which DID matter to him, he didn't break his vows lightly, but the real tipping point came when Aerys tried to burn down the entire capital city as petty revenge against the victorious rebels. Seen from Jaime's...chronological perspective, he was just a frightened young teenger when Rickard Stark was executed, begging the other Kingsguard to do something (men whom he had revered his entire childhood as exemplars of knightly virtue)...men like Arthur Dayne, who stood by and didn't stop Aerys. I don't blame Barristan for not stopping Aerys; disagree, yes, but Barristan admitted he hated Aerys and was in a bad situation overall, but ultimately that he was bound by his vows....well, that, and Rhaegar *wasn't* insane. Most, practically all of the people who fought for the Targaryens in Robert's Rebellion weren't fighting for Aerys, they were fighting for Rhaegar. That's why Rhaegar's death at the Battle of the Trident was such a death knell to the Targaryen cause, not just the loss of their main army. Barristan fought *for Rhaegar*, by Rhaegar's side, and was taken prisoner at the Trident as soon as he died....he never fought for Aerys alone. And indeed, that's sort of why Jaime himself didn't break his oath sooner: everyone was just hoping that Aerys would die of natural causes soon, because everyone felt that Rhaegar would make a great king, so why break such holy vows when they could just wait a few years more for Rhaegar to succeed to the throne? Anyway (I apologize for the length of this) it's weird that we don't seen Jaime interacting with Tywin...or really Cersei and Tyrion, since early book/Season 1, but they tried to emphasize this then: Jaime is the only member of Tyrion's immediate family who treats him as a brother, his own flesh and blood. Tywin and Cersei hate Tyrion for "killing" Joanna, Jaime doesn't blame him. I.e. when Jaime attacked Eddard in Season 1, that wasn't part of a "plan", even Tywin points out that it was stupidly rash; he just attacked Eddard because he was angry that his younger brother whom he loves was unjustly taken prisoner by the Starks (albeit for a crime Jaime actually committed, shoving Bran out the window). Also, the books make it clear by this point: Catelyn asks Jaime if he sent the catspaw assassin to slit Bran's throat, and he says he didn't; he would have done that himself if he wanted, cut his way into the room and cut his way out leaving no witnesses, he's a good enough fighter to do that - and Cersei wouldn't have ordered it without telling him. Jaime's plan, once realizing Bran was alive, was as the show says; just hope he doesn't remember and if he does, say he was dreaming. But yeah...he did try to kill Bran; but as Nikolaj has pointed out, he doesn't *enjoy* doing that; if Bran revealed his secret, Jaime, Cersei, and all of their children would be killed, so he didn't really have a choice at the time. − − I digress. The point is that "Jaime" isn't really a Lannister anymore, he's a Kingsguard. Minor spoilers here, but I had hoped we'd see this in the Season 3 finale: as you recall from Season 3, when Tywin is talking to Cersei, he says he considers Jaime his heir...even though Tyrion explicitly pointed out that Jaime gave up his right to inherit when he joined the Kingsguard. Tywin blows off both Tyrion and Cersei's suggestions that maybe they should be designated the heir then (Tyrion is the lawful heir under current succession law). How can Tywin think this? All these years, it turns out (to the surprise of even Jaime) his functional plan was to one day get powerful enough (i.e. after Robert died somehow) to manipulate the High Septon into granting Jaime special discompensation to free him from his Kingsguard vows....which is technically impossible and illegal. The vows are taken for life, no exceptions - and yes, you can buy off the Pope to say "it's okay" but that doesn't make it right. So there's this giant scene coming up at the first Small Council meeting Jaime attends as the new Lord Commander, in which 1 - He's actually very upset that they unlawfully fired Barristan, a man he respected his entire life (even if Barristan understandably was angry at him for breaking his vows), 2 - He's horrified at the sacrilege of the Red Wedding, and 3 - Tywin bluntly explains he's going to have him released from the Kingsguard, buying off the High Septon to say it's okay, and send him back to Casterly Rock as his heir. To the surprise of everyone, Jaime tells Tywin to shove it, and that he is a Kingsguard until he dies, and Tywin physically is in no position to force him to resign (or risk massive public embarrassment). Tywin threatens to disown Jaime if he refuses....and Jaime firmly responds that he already gave up his right to inheritance when he joined the Kingsguard, so Tywin's threats mean nothing. Tywin coldly says he'll let Jaime stay in the Kingsguard as he can't stop him, but he will no longer consider Jaime a Lannister or his own son...Jaime agrees. But really this is all in character: Jaime was the only one to stand up to Mad King Aerys, and thus he's the only one to openly stand up against Tywin. Yeah we've seen Cersei and Tyrion bicker with him, but it's a whole different dynamic between Tywin and Jaime - Tywin isn't *used* to Jaime talking back to him, nor is Jaime afraid of Tywin anymore (or anyone else; after losing his hand he basically considers himself a dead man already so he fears nothing, i.e. saving Brienne). I'm annoyed we didn't get that scene yet in Season 3, you were excited for "Jaime comes back to King's Landing" - oh, and we also realize that *Jaime hates Joffrey*, and realizes he's a monster. He was never in a position to "raise" their three children, but he's at least kind to Myrcella and Tommen (I hope they show this). But Jaime's the one who realized Aerys was evil, and he bluntly tells Cersei that Joffrey is crazy and a monster.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I think story wise the Lannisters are just the most interesting to me. There is more meat to their stories, where as others in the show seem too linear. I understand why Jaime is honorable to the Kingsguard, but we can't forget the undying and unconditional love he has for Cersei. If you think about it, every thing he's done up to this point, has been for her, or per her request. When he returns to the Red Keep, the first person he see's... Cersei. In the books, I believe it tells how he gets Brienne situated before seeing Cersei, and perhaps that happened and the writers simply didn't show it- but they did show JUST Jaime seeing Cersei. He always wants to marry her and only be with her; it's tragic really, and I feel for Jaime in that way; although Cersei denying him is a given and obvious why she can't just run into his arms and agree to be his bride. 19:42, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Greetings, How can I put on my profile my name of character, my name is Maro Drobnic, and I was acting as Lord Desmond Crakehall with Marin Tudor, he was Ser Eldrick Sarsfield. You can see us in 5min and 12 sec of episode 10-th ( Mhysa). Thank you Greetings, Can someone change or put my character in GOT, Season 3 Episode 10? Marco dubrovnik (talk) 21:56, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey How can I upload something on episode Mhysa? Like my character etc.... Thanks Marco dubrovnik (talk) 21:59, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Jamie and Cersei Random thought that I got when watching Westeros.org's recap of Season 3. You actually see this in the season 3 finale in that wordless shot of Cersei and Jaime, but it's this shocking realization when you get further in the books that you realize...Cersei doesn't really love Jaime as much as Jaime loves Cersei, and it's utterly heartbreaking to realize this. Partially it's because neither one was a POV narrator in the first two novels. But Jaime genuinely loves Cersei unconditionally, and when he makes that jibe to Catelyn in book 2 - that Ned Stark had a bastard son that Catelyn has to live with but he's only ever had eyes for Cersei, and thus objectively he's been more "faithful" in love than even the honorable Ned Stark ever was - Jaime earnestly meant that remark. They even show that in the series premiere; he barely even glances at the naked Ros. And in his head, in his POV chapters, at times when the Brave Companions are tormenting him, he laments and mourns and all he wants is to be in Cersei's arms again. But the disgusting thing about Cersei that makes her really a more hated character than Joffrey eventually, is how shallow and delusional she is. Part of this is, as its often pointed out, Joffrey's insane, but what's Cersei's excuse for defending him? She's a sane person who deluded herself into loving her oldest child even though he's a psychopath, hypocritically claims to "love all my children" but all but ignores Myrcella and Tommen (the books...imply, that Joffrey may have sexually molested Myrcella and Tommen; or just sadistically tormented them. Much debate about that in fandom - there's a point when Tommen says he used to "go away inside" when Joffrey did "things" but gets interrupted, so we're not really sure the full extent of what exactly Joffrey did). But anyway, what really breaks my heart, seeing it visually now, is how Cersei is so shallow with people she claims to love; they're just "extensions of herself" as the saying goes, and when they start to have thoughts and opinions different from hers, she sees it as betrayal. Or not living up to her fantasies. The thing the Westeros.org review pointed out is...and I think the makeup department does a fairly good job on this...Jaime looks like he's aged ten years when he gets back to King's Landing. Partially from being locked up in the dungeon of Riverrun for a full year, but also from the extreme stress of losing his hand. He looks completely haggard, no longer like the stereotypical "Prince Valiant" stand-in from season/novel 1. Moreover, he hadn't had the chance to shave his beard while as prisoner, and even after getting back to King's Landing, he doesn't bother to shave the full beard he's grown - without his hand he's not a full man anymore, so his feeling is why bother to shave? It makes him look older, not the smooth-cheeked prince charming he was. Moreover, he's got a few flecks of grey hair starting to grow interspersed in the blonde hair of his head and beard. Not a lot; he's like in his late 30's at this point - but from the stress. Maybe he can qualify as what women call "ruggedly handsome" (how would I know?) - but he's lost his boyish good looks. ---- and of course, on top of all of this, the loss of HIS SWORD HAND. So looking at their review, I realize that the TV show nailed this: Cersei *didn't* start crying when she saw Jaime return, *didn't* rush up to call him a poor thing. She's outright *disgusted* at his physical appearance now, haggard and one-handed. Certainly Cersei always convinced herself she loved Jaime, believed she did, but you soon realize just how shockingly shallow she actually is. Jaime betrayed oaths and risked the damnation of men over his love for his sister (granted, brother-sister incest was something the Targaryen kings had done so they didn't consider it that crazy)....and after all of that, everything Jaime did, she simply starts to spurn him. And you see this from Jaime's POV and it's one of the most heartbreaking parts of the books....I mean on the scale of the Red Wedding, albeit drawn out over a long time (multiple novels) the falling-out of Jaime and Cersei is simply *painful* to read and you're sitting there stunned, just stunned along with Jaime at how shallow and selfish Cersei is. Keep in mind this is all part of her mental fantasy life: Joffrey is the great king, and Jaime will be his Hand of the King. Despite the fact that the real-life Jaime points out that 1 - he isn't good at politics and knows it, 2 - from a simple point of practicality, it would be too controversial to make him Hand of the King because he's the reviled "Kingslayer" and some of the other noble Houses wouldn't take kindly to that, 3 - Jaime doesn't even want to be Hand of the King, both because he firmly believes in the first two points (he's not that good at politics and he'd be a controversial choice), and because Hands tend to get assassinated (all points he explained in the first episode, a conversation moved from their sex scene later on in the book at Winterfell). Gradually you realize the significance of what we saw in that conversation; Jaime honestly isn't making a power grab as Ned fears, while what seems like Cersei chiding him to be Hand back in season/book 1 we later find out is this full mental fantasy she has of her nuclear family holding all the power at the royal court. She wants her mental construct of Jaime, not Jaime the real man, who grew disgusted at politics during the years he spent guarding the Mad King and saw politicians sit by while men were condemned to die. At any rate, I'm happy the TV show didn't change this to some Hollywood-style "hurray you're back Jaime!" -- I hope the viewers noticed Cersei's odd reaction and thought it kind of weird. It will only get worse from here on out. Again, Jaime gradually turns into the most heroic of the Lannisters (he doesn't even consider himself a Lannister anymore, thus I can hate the Lannisters but love Jaime the Kingsguard, he's my second favorite behind Daenerys). He's the first one that openly tells Tywin to go screw himself, and Tywin has no idea how to react, because Jaime was always the "good one" of his children.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:48, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey!!! I'm Alfons aka Gwaine Looks Like Cenred, I'm from other wikis like Merlin Wiki, Survivor Wiki and Survivor ORG Wiki! I was just wondering, since this wiki looks like it's in ship-shape, is there anything that I could do to contribute and improve the wiki? Also, I would also suggest something else, how about installing the Game of Thrones font to the headers on the wiki? If you look at Merlin Wiki, Survivor Wiki and Survivor ORG Wiki, you'll see that we have custom fonts. Anyways, have a lovely day! Regards - [[User:Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd|'Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd']] 09:54, July 5, 2013 (UTC) The Vampire Diaries I would like to affiliate my wiki (w:c:vampirediaries) with this one. 10:54, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :I replied here. (talk) 20:24, July 12, 2013 (UTC) When The Admins are away, LovelyChrys comes out to play http://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:ChrysieeBoo_Lovely In your absence during the past year LovelyChrys has devoted her obsessive attentions to the True Blood Wiki, advancing to number 4 in rank. You have of course seen this recently in your blog on there. I thought she was banned? Moreover, how can she be allowed to have multiple accounts? Both "LovelyChrys" and these sock puppet accounts? She's been shooting my account messages on there. The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:11, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Oh trust me, I noticed. I was taken aback. I'm not sure who lifted her band, it was either the other bureaucrat or the Wiki Staff. I was more shocked that the bureaucrat made her admin... which she has now been demoted from. I've warned everyone, including the Boy, but no one is heeding my warning. Not much I can do now but keep a close look. I've had so much trouble and issues with Chrys, as have Jayden Matthews, the other TB Admin. We've been taunted, ridiculed and pestered by her, but I guess everyone forgot...but us. 11:50, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Main Page characters portal I think its time to remove Catelyn and Robb. And have Stannis, or Davos, or Margaery instead.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:45, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :While we're on the subject, Jorah is just a supporting character for Daenerys - albeit he appears in most of her episodes as Mr. Exposition - thus I think his spot should be bumped out in favor of someone else who had more prominent storylines in Season 3. If we remove Catelyn and Robb I think the logical replacements are Stannis and Margaery. As for the third to take Jorah's place, why not Zoidberg? I'd go with either Varys, or Brienne of Tarth.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:24, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Makes sense! I will work on the cast portal today :) 15:52, July 18, 2013 (UTC) affiliate application Hello Beauty and The Beast wiki would like to become affiliated with your Game of Thrones wiki: our home url: http://beautyandthebeastcwshow.wikia.com/wiki/Beauty_and_the_Beast_(CW_Show)_Wiki our website button (Avinuke (talk) 19:23, July 23, 2013 (UTC)) avinuke@gmail.com Hi QueenBuffy! I recently left Werthead a message but didn't hear back, so I wanted to reach out to you with the same message. If there is another better place to tell the whole community, please let me know. I am writing to give you some exciting news - Wikia Video has recently received some fresh videos on Game of Thrones. Many of the videos embedded on wikis come from sites like YouTube and often become unavailable when they are removed or taken down for copyright violations there. To help provide a reliable and legal option, Wikia has licensed thousands of videos for use on your wikis from several content partners. These are all found in Wikia Video. They are viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like. Through a quick search, I found this set of videos for the Game of Thrones Wiki. Please let me know if you need any help adding them or your community, or have feedback on the videos. We are working hard to improve the content and tools for adding videos, so let me know your thoughts or if you have any questions. Thanks!! Best, Ariana 17:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Fantasy Food Bracket Tournament Hey, Buffy! We have a really fun bracket tournament coming up specifically for fantasy foods and we were hoping that you could help us promote it on Game of Thrones Wikia and the ASOIF Wikia in a blog or something! You can find more information here but we basically would love if every community on Wikia submitted their best fictional foods to compete in our Fantasy Food Fight to see what comes out on top! The submission period is underway so people can submit as many foods as they want in the main blog. It would be great if you could help us to promote, and we hope you'll participate too! Grace (profile)•(talk) 17:10, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :I will step up production on the food articles.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:21, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay check out what I've got on "Food and Drink" so far (and linked food articles).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:55, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Done! Looks great TDD! 20:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Your comments would be appreciated User:Draevan13 does not think I should be an Administrator. I do apologize for being overburdened this past June from Season 3, CestWhat's sockpuppet attacks, and some real-life career problems. Nonetheless I stand by my firm stance on those unwilling to play nice and contribute like the rest of us. Please give your honest feelings on the matter here: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Werthead#Regarding_Dragon_Demands If nothing else I think it might be a good idea to promote additional Administrators, specifically Mesmermann and Greater Good. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:06, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Greater good for admin :I have begun a vote to make Greater Good an admin. Your input and vote would be appreciated. Forum:Greater_good_for_Admin.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:15, August 16, 2013 (UTC) GOT Wikia Awards On a side note, what do you think about having a Wikia Awards on Game of Thrones? We recently did one with the admin of The Walking Dead Wikia that was really popular and got a good response from the community while they are waiting for the season to come back in October! Since Game of Thrones isn't on right now it might be fun to do something similar for Season 3! Wikia Awards is kind of like the MTV Movie Awards where the community can vote on multiple categories for their favorite nominee, and, if you want to check it out, here is the awards blog and here is how the results page looked. Let me know if you're interested and we can discuss it more! Grace (profile)•(talk) 16:57, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yay! Shoot me an e-mail at grace@wikia-inc.com and we can start planning it! Grace (profile)•(talk) 19:32, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Fantasy Food Fight submission Just noticed you submitted the Food page from Game of Thrones Wiki as an entry for Food Fight bracket tournament, but I wanted to ask if you could submit one or two specific foods from that page into the tournament. Only reason I ask is because there are no entries yet for actual foods in the tournament! And as a huge GoT and ASOIAF fan myself, I can't imagine a food tournament without an entry from the universe of GRR Martin! Just in case you need, here's the link again . Thanks for submitting! Acardwell415 (talk) 23:20, August 20, 2013 (UTC)Acardwell415 :You can only really use lemon cakes and Bowl of brown (even though we don't have a picture of a bowl of brown yet) - lamprey pie was mentioned only once, I only made an article to round out the foods section (and because, in the in real life section, I could explain that Lamprey Pie was actually a delicacy to the medieval nobility, and Henry I infamously died after eating too much). Stallion's Heart isn't even actually a "food" so much as it is part of a Dothraki religious ceremony; it warranted an article because of all of the extensive behind the scenes info on how they made the prop (while the Dothraki do eat horse-heart, they seldom eat it raw, much less an entire raw one in a single sitting). :Does your competition have room for beverages such as wines? Doubt we'd get far, but Arbor gold/Dornish red are fairly important (particularly given that Cersei starts drinking like a fish starting in Season 2).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:30, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah! I suggest maybe using Lemon cakes and a wine. Let me know which one. Which is the one Cersei is ALWAYS drinking lol. Did it have a name? 00:21, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Without giving too much away, there's a point when Cersei shows up fall-over drunk to a Small Council meeting, and seethes that the only good thing to come out of the Reach is Arbor gold.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:27, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok. We'll just go with that then. Thanks :) 00:48, August 21, 2013 (UTC) CONDENSING ARCHIVE 6 to 5 Wikia Awards Hey, Buffy! The GoT awards were a success and the results blog is up now here! Do you mind me switching out the link on the main page slider to the results? Let me know, and thanks again for your help! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:39, September 17, 2013 (UTC) New Parent Filter Program Sidenote! Wikia just launched the Parent Filter program and we would love your help getting it rolled out to the community! The goal of Parent Filter pages is to have the real experts on topics (our Wikia users) give parents accurate information about the pop culture their kids want to play, watch, and read. This new page is now part of the MediaWiki messages on your community, and has a template for you to fill in with parent-relevant information. If you'd like help filling out the page, let us know and we'll be happy to lend a hand, but you can also read more about the program in this staff blog! Thanks, Buffy! Grace (profile)•(talk) 21:31, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :But...this isn't a children's show. It's filled with Sexposition and nudity. Indeed, I've seen both Kerry Ingram (Shireen Baratheon) and Aimee Richardson (Myrcella Baratheon) say in interviews that they aren't even allowed to watch full episodes which they themselves have appeared in, because other portions of those episodes feature violence/nudity/sex scenes. IMDB's Parental Guide openly says this is a mature series never meant for children to watch: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0944947/parentalguide. It's rated TV-MA-DLSV. Pretty much the only thing is doesn't have is drug violence. The ratings at the opening of the episodes openly state that they aren't meant for children to watch. It's filled with on-screen nudity, sex....incest is such a major plot point that we have an article on it, children are routinely killed in graphic on-screen violence, rape is incredibly common....I can't even list enough examples. This is a very unusual request.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:09, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Oh wait, I see, you want us to fill out the Parent Filter in order to have a Wikia version of the Parental Guide from IMDB, in order to warn parents away from allowing their children to watch the show. That makes sense.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:13, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Buffy! Here is an example of a simpler Parent filter page. People have really just been adapting the templates to fit their franchise, so you can really fill in whatever sections you think are necessary for parents to know! Let me know if that helps :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 22:25, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I'm working on the Parent Filter initiative for Wikia. So, The Dragon's description above is what I would consider perfect for a Parent Filter page -- it gives you a quick and clear sense of why GoT wouldn't work for little kids but might be OK, say, for a mature teenager. What do you guys think about adding that paragraph to the GoT Parent Filter page in the Description or Content sections? Generaltsao @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:46, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Guided Tour: Epic Fantasy My name’s Matt and I’m a community development associate for Wikia. I’m in charge of a monthly feature called “Guided Tours” where I interview experts on a given topic, asking questions about how they got into their area of expertise and how they recommend others do the same. Our next feature is going to be Epic Fantasy -- and Game of Thrones definitely fits the bill! If you could provide answers, as short or long as you see fit, to the questions below, your responses will be featured in the article. Check out the last Guided Tours article for an example. Thanks! 1. Tell me a bit about yourself and your involvement with the Game of Thrones wiki. 2. How did you get into Fantasy? Into Game of Thrones? 3. How would you recommend a beginner get into Fantasy Any particular books/movies/comics/TV shows/games/etc. that would serve as a good starting point? 4. Anything you wouldn’t recommend? 5. Any additional advice you’d give to someone new to Fantasy? 6. What resources on your wiki might be useful to an aspiring Fantasy fan? Thanks! [[User:Mhadick|Mhadick] (talk) 23:59, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Game of Thrones Wishlist Hey, QueenBuffy! I just put up this blog asking users to share what items they would put on a Game of Thrones wishlist (blog found here). It's part of a fun project we're doing so I was wondering if you could promote/highlight the blog on the community just so people will see it? Hope that's alright! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:25, November 11, 2013 (UTC) What we discussed by e-mail http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:109.148.33.138 So much his promise to change his attitude. I'm reporting him to Wiki Community's Admins. '''DRAEVAN13 Category:User Signature Templates 23:14, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Who is it? That creep from Downton Abbey pages? Cest something? (lol) 23:16, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :No, an Anon who made one single edit. Unless you're asking about me, in which case it Draevan13 DRAEVAN13 Category:User Signature Templates 23:17, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Oooh, email me again, the pearljampookie address. 23:19, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Can't, I'm at work right now. Hotmail is blocked. DRAEVAN13 Category:User Signature Templates 23:22, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::No problem, I know what you are saying. 23:24, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::It's done. DRAEVAN13 Category:User Signature Templates 23:29, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Draevan, it seriously impairs my work to have you being this judgmental; if I'm permanently banning someone (for gross incompetence) I'm not worried about being polite to them. Please stop jumping on me at every opportunity. If you had concerns you should have come to me.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:59, November 26, 2013 (UTC) @QueenBuffy - Well I'm sorry; have I been too harsh and should I undo the ban? I'm always afraid that the next Ch'Vyalthan is just waiting to happen (and I don't normally take anonymous edits very seriously).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:07, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi The Dragon Demands, Unfortunately I had to bring this latest development to Wikia. Basically I was informed to run a vote, or "Poll" to let the others have their say. It won't be a ban, just bring you back to editor status. I'm sorry, it just keeps happening, and threatening people just can't be overlooked. 21:36, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::From "actual editors" or anonymous first-edit anonymous users who were annoyed at the basic concepts of Wiki editing?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:02, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately, actual editors. 23:07, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry I have been a stubborn buffoon, and I said things in anger to you which I didn't fully believe. You have helped me out invaluably here - yes of course you helped during the Ch'Vyalthan crisis, even held my confidence when I shared my suspicion that he was you know who. I've been very frustrated by real life pressure - I'm running off to catch my plane (on Thanksgiving Night!) for that medieval conference in Ireland. But I felt bad about the crappy "tone" I took and wanted to apologize. I want things to go back to how they were in past weeks when we were all a merry band obsessing over Game of Thrones details. Anyway as you said it would be best to take that poll down now so it doesn't attract more attention and we can move forward. I hope to go through Season 4 with you and everyone else, building the best GoT-TV info source known to man.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:36, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Underage users Hi Buffy. Do you know what our policy is regarding users who openly admit to being underage? Do we block them, as we do on the True Blood Wiki?-- 10:28, December 1, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks Buff, I think that's for the best. Obviously we can't stop them from viewing the wiki, but allowing them to edit sends out the message that it's okay for minors to access adult material, which, of course, it's not.-- 20:20, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I definitely agree. Better safe than sorry :) 20:27, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Make sure, however, the block is temporary. It should expire the minute they turn 18 (though the truth is I believe such kind of censorship is arbitrary, there's a difference between a 10 years old, a 13 years old and a 16 or 17 years old)--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:00, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Question from User What wiki is for the Song of Fire and Ice books? FireZtar Dec 1, 2013 2:17pm Fluid Layout It's been done automatically already. However, we do need to modify the background image, as on 1920x1080 resolutions it disappears behind the wall of text.--Werthead (talk) 10:11, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :I changed the settings to make the images snap to the sides of the screen. That look okay to you? --Werthead (talk) 10:15, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I hope Fluid Layout improves mobile device use I badly attempted to access the wiki through an iPhone when I was in Europe, but the display and basic navigation were unusable - I hadn't noticed before because I don't use mobile stuff.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:13, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Netherlands vandalism There's been a big wave of vandalism these past two days - I checked some of the IP addresses and they seem to be from the Netherlands. Is this just a coincidence? Or is it one guy using multiple IP address proxies and sock puppets?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:31, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Nototter User:Nototter says he didn't intentionally add that Daenerys/Drogo sex image to Barristan Selmy - given that he actually removed it himself seconds later (and has otherwise been editing normally) I'm inclined to believe him that it was simply a mistake from hitting the wrong key on the "select on image" thing. I'd have banned him myself at the time, but the decision to unban him is yours because you got to it first (it would be rude of me to unban people others have set banned). I hope this was just a mistake.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:37, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, thanks for clearing that up. I will unblock him and just keep an eye on his edits. 01:44, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Trying to ban me Dragon Demands is trying to have me banned for speaking out against him. I'm like your input on this on Werthead's talk page. DRAEVAN13 Category:User Signature Templates 18:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate Wiki Triangle Wiki http://fear-comes-in-waves-triangle.wikia.com/wiki/Fear_Comes_In_Waves_-_Triangle_Wiki Ben Valentine (Justis Kills) (talk) 00:01, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Ben GoT Fannotations Hey, Buffy! We were excited to see the Game of Thrones trailer go up on this wikia, especially with all the comments from fans, so we wanted to make a Fannotations video. It's basically a trailer video based on community comments from your blog that you put up. Is it alright if we put the video up and then have it featured on the main page? Let me know, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 19:14, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Here's the video! Do you mind promoting on the main page? Grace (profile)•(talk) 00:24, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Buffy, thanks for adding the fannotations video to the main page for us :) I was just wondering if it would be ok for us to also put it on the Season 4 page? Side note, we got rid of the spoiler-y stuff as well for people who were concerned about it :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 17:13, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Wikia functions I notice this was changed: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/wikifeatures Is this normal maintenance or vandalism?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:33, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :It says that user is Staff, so I guess it is okay. I would guess it is a minor change, since usually they ask us first about adding or removing things. Do you see any changes on the Wiki? 04:19, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Our Wikis Hey Queen B! I was wondering, if you'd be cool about having an affiliation w each other? I'm the new Reign wiki. :) (I know U haven't been on as much, but I haven't read the last book & I always end up looking 4 spoilers lol) But yeah, let me know :) --~ Lorisa! (talk) 00:18, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Game of Thrones Video Series Hi, QueenBuffy. In April, Wikia is launching a weekly review-oriented GoT video short series, and I wanted to talk to you about being a part of it. If you're interested, I'll explain further if you wouldn't mind hitting me up via email at brian@wikia-inc.com. Thanks! Brian 23:59, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Fan vs. Critic: Game of Thrones Hey, Buffy! I wanted to let you know that Wikia is planning on doing a really cool program soon called "Fan vs. Critic: Game of Thrones". It's going to be a weekly video series (one video for each episode) that pits a fan from Wikia's community against a critic from Rotten Tomatoes! We were planning on putting these videos up each week in a blog, but is it alright with you if these videos got promoted on the main page and added to the respective episode page each week? It sounds like it'll be a very fun and interesting project that fans would be into, but let me know, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:28, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome :) I'll let you know as soon as the first one comes out in April! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:14, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Buffy! Noticed that you didn't reply to Brian^ yet and wanted to check in to see if you were interested at all in being in the Fan vs. Critic video? It'll be a lot of fun and we'd love to have you participate in it! If interested, please let Brian know at brian@wikia-inc.com. No pressure, but Kate and I both think you'd be great :D Grace (profile)•(talk) 18:32, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi, remember me? -- GrouchMan (My trash can) 19:31, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Main page slides With the new "All men must die" promo, could you change the Season 4 image in the Main Page slider?.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:14, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :Yes! Definitely! I was thinking the image of the crow would fit perfectly. Also, I can contact the design team at Wikia and have the new character posters used as an updated background. 20:37, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :Either the character portraits or the crow poster would be fine. At last we'll be rid of those faces looking at me!--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:52, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I messaged Wikia to help with the design update. I will go ahead and add the crow to the main slider. 20:56, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Ritercrew Don't forget to leave Ritercrew a message with the reasons he's been temporarily blocked.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:58, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, I just thought he was a spammer. lol. I will lift the ban and warn him for future reference. 21:01, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :Perhaps you should list your bans, keeping in mind that "The Lannisters swindle their enemies. The Storm Kinbs hammered them, and the Starks cut off their heads. In such company as this, were the Boltons really so... indelicate?"--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:11, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Our Wikias Hey Buffy! I was wondering if you wanted to be affiliated w each other? I'm admin of the Reign wikia now also :) --~ Lorisa! (talk) 08:02, March 12, 2014 (UTC)